


【士海】Suicide

by Saimerestinterdit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saimerestinterdit/pseuds/Saimerestinterdit
Summary: -Summary：有些凶手和死者相爱，对他们来说，杀人是一种曲折的自杀。-Warming：箱庭风味，过去捏造，含私设，人物死亡，诸多引用与捏他。文中角色行为不代表作者观念，现实世界请勿模仿。阅读过程中产生不适请立刻退出。全文字数9k+。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 1





	【士海】Suicide

<1>  
“士在想什么？”

海东大树在窗外雨声终于出现了短暂空隙的时刻开口，同时取下夹在齿列之间的薄荷爆珠香烟，动作轻柔地像是从砍头台的刀刃边缘抽出一条染血的丝帕。这条丝帕大概和现在的天空是同样的颜色，或许也和死刑犯被砍下的头颅因为失血过多，而导致皮肤呈现出的铁青色差不多。

然后他把还带着稀薄生命的烟头丢进了门矢士面前的蛋糕里，火星灼烧着混杂了橙皮碎的奶油坠落下去，溶解出像是皮肤组织坏死一样的空洞，和蛋糕房被纵火犯点燃泼好的汽油之后的味道。

门矢士拽了拽袖口，一副虽然坐在靠近窗边的桌子上，但是也要把沿着窗缝渗透进来的冰冷潮气弹开的架势。顺手把搭在瓷盘边缘的细长调羹扔进脚边套着黑色垃圾袋的金属桶中之后，用左手小指抹了一点蛋糕放到盘子里时不小心沾到边缘的奶油，含到嘴里。

黑色垃圾袋里有带着咖啡污渍的一次性纸杯，两枚似乎是因为外力而掉落的珐琅衬衫扣子，和刚刚扔进去的勺柄上有一点弯折痕迹的调羹。

“你为什么没有死掉。”

<2>  
海东大树和门矢士的相遇实在是巧合。现在想起来，如果那都能说成是偶然，那么大概美狄亚也能获得幸福了。但是重要的并不是相遇的方式时间和地点，因为他们两人哪怕是背对背在宇宙内漫步，也终归要有一天同时触碰到同一所补给站的舱门，然后隔着透明的头盔外壳接一个氧气稀薄的吻。

他们相遇的当天正在下雨。天气潮湿到门矢士甚至怀疑小巷深处的蜗牛已经在不知不觉的时候爬进了他手里的蛋糕盒子，然后把撒了无花果果干的柑橘蛋糕啃了个一干二净。当他回到写真馆的时候，那扇单薄的门页因为没有被门锁桎梏，正可怜巴巴地漂浮在两股气流之间。

门矢士撑着透明雨伞在雨中迟疑了一会儿，直到被路过脚边的野猫甩动尾巴时上面的雨滴砸到脚腕时候才回过神来。他比谁都知道写真馆里最值钱的东西大概就是自己，毕竟活人器官买卖的话大概确实能值不少钱。在重新明确了现实之后，门矢士按住了摆动的木门，踏进了不比外面温暖多少的房子里，像是回归冰冷的死胎。

然后他看到了堂而皇之地坐在餐桌旁边的海东大树。尽管那张桌子和椅子上面堆积的灰尘大概可以追溯到教皇被打入梵蒂冈地窖的时候。但是他却仿若一副刚刚加冕的国王模样，在空着的白瓷咖啡杯里放满方糖，然后向里面加入冰冷的自来水。

门矢士则就像没有看到海东大树的存在。仿佛他和那盆放在窗台下面濒死的绿萝一样，存在的合理而不讲道理。所以门矢士慢条斯理地换掉鞋子，把盒子没有湿透的蛋糕放到茶几上，脱掉外套丢进洗衣机里，然后才像是做完毁灭世界的必备一二三事项，终于要开始正事一样地坐到海东大树对面，开口——

“冒牌货。出去。”

海东大树只是喝了一口冰冷的杯子内容物，摆出一副就算现在就是世界末日，那么也要邀请面前这个表情阴郁的品红混蛋一起跳舞的高傲表情。

“我当然不是他。但我是为了成为他而来的。”

门矢士的表情扭曲了一下。像是蛋糕上的奶油花被滴落的雨水改变了形状。

“你为什么要这么说。”

“因为是士啊。”

因为是我啊。

门矢士那这句话在齿列之间咀嚼了片刻，把它混杂着宿醉的晕眩，和刚刚和海东打架时候咬破舌头而流出的鲜血一起咽下去。然后重新高高举起剔骨刀，像是美狄亚把自己的骨肉丢进坩埚里的决绝一样地——将刀刃插进海东大树的胸口。但是海东大树既是他的骨肉，也同样是伊阿宋。海东大树可以是对门矢士而言任何身份的存在，但是无论是什么立场，门矢士都不会承认他的合理性，并且只会把他推进死亡的笼子。

<3>  
“士。你知道吗。没有定形的痛苦是不叫痛苦的。因为你都不知道到底什么导致了现在的结局，或许那种‘痛苦’的根源——是快乐也说不定。”

海东大树站在酒店的阳台上，指间夹着已经把橘色灰烬推进到下一秒就会像还裹挟火焰的热蜡点燃松香的香烟，并且看着作为城市附庸怪物们的建筑依次为自己贴上彰显身份的夜间灯光亮片。

门矢士擦掉头发上新鲜的水珠，把湿毛巾随手丢进了茶几下面的地毯上后，站到海东大树的身边。他对海东大树看到了什么东西没有兴趣。他只是因为没有事情要去做，所以选择了这样做而已。

“那你的痛苦又是什么。”

“是士啊。”

是我啊。

<4>  
门矢士松开了握着剔骨刀的手。刀刃擦过骨头边缘触碰到心脏的时候，刚好有一次热烈而不知疲倦的跳动，沿着冰冷的金属，温热的木质刀柄，以及滚烫的皮肤传递到他的脑子里。门矢士的呼吸在那个瞬间似乎微妙而巧合地和它达成了共识，但是随即便因为心脏自身生命活力的消失，而丧失了验证一切的机会。

门矢士看向自己的手心，那里干爽纯净，没有丝毫的血污。就像他想象的那样。

“好痛啊。士。你难道也是这么对他的吗。”

海东大树倒在地上。上衣衣摆在地上的灰尘中甚至还扫出一小块空地。然后他在被咳出的鲜血呛进气管之前，用仿佛燃烧了仅存性命的口吻给出了肯定。

“你知道我曾经最大的愿望是什么吗，士。”海东大树伸出手，像是触碰刚刚被修复好的薄胎瓷器一样，把指尖按在跪坐在自己腹部上的门矢士的下唇边缘。“在过生日的时候可以得到祝福。如果有蛋糕的话那就更好不过了。”

“士你也很经常买蛋糕回来吧。虽然可以完整吃掉的次数大概只有一两次。”

“…所以。”门矢士皱起了眉。他不喜欢现在所有的话语权都归在海东大树名下的感觉。为什么？或许是他的傲慢所致吧。

“你是在庆祝谁的死去？是谁。死掉的到底是谁，是你还是我？”

海东大树随即继续咳出一口血，在看到这个举措的时候，门矢士才稍稍放了一下心，想着，“啊，果然他还是真的会死掉吧”。

“不过很遗憾啊。真的很遗憾。”海东大树扭过头，像是不忍心去看现在门矢士脸上的狂气。他的目光落点很低，只够他看到因为灰尘的缘故，所以光泽度几乎为零的落地窗框最下边的一条。“我有说过吗？忘了。那么我再说一次好了。我的家人都被杀掉了嘛。”

“…所以你想把你现在的的模样都归咎与你的家庭不幸吗。”门矢士依然皱着眉。他的双手手指都有些抽搐，说不好是因为刚刚握刀时太过紧张，还是已经预备好如果海东大树说的话但凡有一句让他不顺心如意，就把他的脖子拧断。

“我只是阐述事实而已，士。”海东大树这句话说的很轻。像是文章下面用最小号字体标示的一行注解。

“但是我也没有去重新模拟如果我的家人都还活着，我的样子会是怎样的机会。不过我想，其实会没有变化吧。”海东大树转了转眼珠，似乎因为缺血而干涸不是他身体的循环系统，而是眼球周围的房室液。

“毕竟从很久之前，我就已经开始拒绝世界在我身上导致的改变了。家庭也是同理。我把自己关在房子的最深处，外面不管有多人叫卖着爱与希望，我也只会牢牢捂住耳朵闭上眼睛，不闻不问。如果有推销员锲而不舍地敲着房门到让我心烦的地步，我也是会开门的。不过会在他以为我其实是个好人的时候，再咔嚓关上房门。至于他会被夹断手腕还是砸碎鼻梁骨，我从来不管这些问题。”

“…所以是你拒绝了世界和别人，却要把这些问题都归咎于他人吗。”门矢士继续皱着眉，在面部肌肉牵动引起的变化就像蛋糕上奶油花的纹路。

“你以为我是什么中二期的小鬼吗，士。这玩笑我最多给10分，满分是100分的情况下。”海东大树似乎很想大笑出声，不过到最后他也只是张了张嘴，吞了一大口空气。“前提就已经错了吧。士。是世界拒绝了'我们'，才对。”

“不要把我和你混为一谈。居无定所又没有名字的怪物。你连偷取他人名字的手法都拙劣得很，所以到最后什么都没留下吧。”门矢士瞥了一眼窗外，有两枚草叶不自然地低垂了一瞬间。下雨了吗。

“是吗。随便你怎么狡辩好了。士。如果世界真的接受你，它又怎么会让你失去着记忆奔波。如果世界真的接受我，它又怎么会让我身边的存在挨个死去，无一幸免？”

“…我不是来听你讲你的悲惨过往的。”

“这是我们在面对的悲惨现实。士。你还不想睁开眼睛吗。”

“闭嘴。”

“不要这么易怒，士。”海东大树叹了口气，也可能是他因为濒死所以呼吸不畅而进行的代偿。“那我们回到蛋糕的话题。蛋糕。”

“你不是非甜食主义者吗。”门矢士像是终于想起了站立的方式。他从冰冷的地板上收回已经被层层裹拢了冷气的小腿，鞋跟敲在木质地板上的同时还在把目光紧紧盯着海东大树，仿佛他是什么只要不进行观测，下一个毫秒就会漫步到宇宙粒子中的微分子。

门矢士把手里的剔骨刀顺手丢到一旁套着黑色垃圾袋的金属桶里。两种混杂了不同加固材料的金属产生的碰撞声，比骨头折断的响动还要清脆。然后他把落地窗前和餐桌配套的一把木椅拉开，站在窗边看着一层玻璃以外的草坪上逐渐积蓄起水洼。

<5>  
你在逃避什么？门矢士听到有个声音这样问。

不，我只是在看看窗外的雨势。门矢士抬起小臂去看右手袖口已经摇摇欲坠的珐琅袖扣，是刚才他把刀刃没入柔软的人类躯体时，那个人类把手指死死攀附在他袖口的产物。但门矢士能感觉到，他不是在挣扎求生，他只是为了让门矢士在这种时刻也要保持清醒、不要忘记“你到底杀了谁”。

海东大树和他都不能算是人类社会规则范围内的存在，门矢士对这一点心知肚明。但是他不会承认海东大树和他相同的的这份特殊性。他已经没办法分辨，到底是因为对这个社会的规则和遭遇失望透顶才选择了现在的道路，还是世界本身就在把他们排斥出万有引力以外。但是最后的结果不外乎是他们作为“少数”这样的概念存在，质疑自身存在的正确性的话，还不如去质疑世界的那份自以为是的规则。

他傲慢而自私，门矢士以自己的这份独一无二的孤独为荣，这是他有别于所有世界中，因为选择了“社会”和“大多数”这个概念作为庇护所，最后只能落得成为时间内被碾碎和不复存在灰尘的人类的依凭。海东大树确实是他的同类，但是门矢士一旦接纳他进入自己封闭的圆形山谷，允许自给自助的进化链条增加新的外来物种和基因库，那么他自身的特殊性必然也荡然无存。

当然。门矢士也同时厌倦着孤独。孤独是他的荣誉，也是他的伤痛。他依靠舔舐着孤独来明确自身的存在，但是在天亮时分又会狠狠地把它丢进下水道。毕竟门矢士知道，孤独比任何种类的菟丝子都难缠和锲而不舍，当他在夜间因为痛苦辗转反侧睁开眼睛的时候，就又会看到孤独正站在他的房间中央对他说好久不见。

所以门矢士厌倦着哪怕终其一生，也没有办法真正从这世间的任何存在中掬一把可以清澈地倒映出自己影子的客体。既然每个人都特别而独一无二，无论如何也无法做到真正理解他人，无法践行对孤独的驱逐，那么——不如就让世界全部混沌起来吧。他这样祈愿着，但是也仅仅是祈愿着。

我做好了舍弃个人意志的准备吗，我真的需要人类社会的规则作为归属吗。门矢士不知道这些问题的答案，他也没办法去想。他能做的只有在这个他渴求混沌的世界里让自身独立出来，并且把同类探出来的头颅都再次按进世界这个大混凝土搅拌炉里。

<6>  
“士明明也是不喜欢甜食的类型吧。每次买来的蛋糕总要放到连老鼠都不会碰的腐烂程度之后再扔掉。如果把士一年内买的蛋糕都收集起来，绝对都能搞一场盛大的行为艺术展览了。”

但是此刻海东大树的声音就在门矢士的耳边。近在咫尺，比他刚才扔掉剔骨刀时候下意识甩手甩到耳垂上的一滴鲜血似乎还要近。

门矢士不脆弱，他甚至比大多数的人类都要坚强，毕竟不是什么人在得知自己没有可以碰触的现实，没有可以回归的世界的时候都还不会精神崩溃。

但是他扭曲。他卑鄙。他迷茫而痛苦，然后选择了永远孤身一人奔赴在前行的道路上，同时坚定了对自己在周围产生了什么影响都不闻不问的决心。无论他人给与的是赞美，仇恨，愤懑，还是其他人类的感情。只要是人类社会的附庸产物，那么只会被他丢在世界与世界联系的道路上，随着他脚步的远离而灰飞烟灭。

——除了海东大树。

“真可悲啊，士，真可悲啊。”海东大树站在门矢士的身边，他那服服帖帖的白色长风衣比刚刚被医用级别的消毒水漂白过还干净。

海东大树伸出双臂，像是皮格马利翁要拥抱刚刚从他的象牙雕像里解放出来的加拉泰亚一样地，把双臂拢住门矢士的脖颈。他侧头枕在自己的手臂上，顺势沿着门矢士的目光去看向窗外，两束目光的交织像极了花式滑冰赛场上在冰场中央擦肩而过的同台选手，因为他们注定不会一起起舞，也没有人会自降高傲去跳女步。

“你在看什么。”海东大树轻声开口，像是怕打乱了雨声的节奏。“街道上的每一个人都有要回去的房屋，都有等待他们的亲近人类，都有要悉心经营的亲密关系。他们拥抱，亲吻，落泪，欢笑，做着世界上七十五亿人都会做的事情，然后和世界上七十五亿人一样，在哪一天从这个数字中剥离出来，成为另一堆统计数字里的成员。”

“他们孤独吗。或许是，或许不是。但是他们不会面临被世界规则的代行人找上门来，拿着一纸文书告诉他们，'从今天开始你被逐出世界了'。他们痛苦，烦扰，挣扎，但是都还在世界——都还在世界的这个棋盘之上。爱丽丝在仙境里苦苦挣扎的时候，白皇后却泡着手指饼干把这当做消遣。”

海东大树露出野外肉食狩猎动物才会有的程度的犬齿，然后咬住了门矢士的一侧耳廓。在这样做之前，他凑近门矢士的耳边，像是担心如果离得太远，话语或许就会被谁偷去。——被谁，世界吗。

“不管你奔波多少个世界，遇到多少个七十五亿，你都和多少个七十五亿没有关系。你一个人就永远只是你一个人，士。”

<7>  
门矢士拿着透明雨伞，站在回家途中必然会路过的一条小巷巷口。

此时的他只是十六岁。是已经被关闭了想象力和幻想大门，但是残酷而冷清的社会世界还没有向他开启的夹缝处。

门矢士抬头，他能看到打落在透明伞面上的雨伞中混杂了街边路灯中浑浊的光，然后一起沿着重力落到地面，把水珠和光芒都一起散尽。

门矢士低头，他能看到在巷子中段部分匍匐着的那个穿着白色衬衫的少年。或许和他年轻相仿，或许还比他更年幼一点。少年趴在地面上一动不动，像是已经被抽走了脊柱一样稍稍有些抽搐。少年的脑袋埋在软烂的土地里，如果一直不管下去的话，或许等雨停之后会有蓝色的向日葵和蝴蝶以他的头骨为根基长出来，然后一路奔波着逃进门矢士的那栋房子里。

这样可不行。门矢士这样想了。

“我说，你不用回家吗。”门矢士蹲坐在客厅中央的高脚椅子上，看着少年周身还带着水汽，赤裸着从浴室里走出来。他瞥了一眼地上的白色衬衫，刚刚回来路上被雨水冲走黏附的泥土之后，能够轻易地判断出差不多已经把衣料全部浸染的液体是鲜血。

“啊，我的家人被杀了。就在刚才。”少年木讷地点了点头，动作僵硬地像是从业数十年的人偶师突发奇想想重新活动第一个获得的人偶关节一般。“我逃出来了。”

“…喔。”门矢士点了点头。“那你要怎么办。”

他接受这样的现实。因为说到底这也是现实的一种，和他如果今晚只是直接走过巷子而不是往里看一眼，就直接回到家中泡一份辣味杯面当晚餐一样。无论他在不在意，今晚都注定要有一个少年失去全家人的性命。区别只在于他会不会知道这个事情，会不会和这个可悲的少年产生交际。仅此而已。

“谁知道。”少年的脚步很轻也很慢，从浴室门口走到门矢士坐着的高脚椅子旁边花了似乎有十多分钟的时间。然后他坐到了椅脚旁边的地板上，脊背靠着一条椅腿的边缘。从门矢士的高度，能够很轻易地看到少年脊椎骨的边缘和皮肤丝缝贴合，仿佛再过几个小时就能生出一对翅膀来，带他脱离这片溺亡所有异类的正常人世之海。

“这是个可以对一个人的死亡无动于衷的世界啊。”少年垂下了头，门矢士只能看到他的头发稍上还残留的水珠，过于透明的质地甚至让门矢士想到了之前去买蛋糕时候看到甜点师在做的苹果啫喱。加了柠檬汁处理的小块苹果果肉还保持了最原本的颜色，但是被投放进锅中翻煮的时候，在透明糖浆里逐渐失去外形。

“因为世界的'大多数人'还没有死去吧。”门矢士犹豫了一下，还是选择离开椅子，重新蹲坐在少年的身边，在这个瞬间成为他的同伴，世界的敌人。“但是就算人类真的可以死去，'大多数'这个概念也是不会死去的。只要还有人类存在。”

“真艰难啊。如果作为'少数人'存在的话。”少年耸了耸肩。

“世界的规则本来就很有问题吧。”门矢士重新站起身，从一边的沙发上摸到一块浴巾，给他扔过去。“接下来随便你。反正这房子里也没有什么值得拿走的东西。除了你和我的命。”

<8>  
门矢士转身，用双手扼住海东大树的脖颈上。他的拇指刚好抵在喉结的部分，作为施加接下来力道的着力点和支撑部位。就像只要能够把这块没能咽下去的伊甸园苹果捏碎，所有附着在门矢士身上的原罪都可以就此抵消。

“士才是，为什么总要杀我呢。”海东大树的语调平稳，除了因为呼吸不畅而导致的词句中断之外，仿佛还在和门矢士进行密友一般、恋人一样的交谈。

“我不像士。所有的话语都只能烂在心里。因为从根本上来说你就不对人类、不对任何除了你以外的存在抱有期望。不过也可能是傲慢吧——'这个世上没有可以理解我的人，我是独一无二的'，士一直是这么骄傲地，这么荣耀地，但是又痛苦地走到现在来的吧。”

海东大树捏住门矢士的手腕，用力到都能听见关节软腔内空气排出时候的响声。

“但是我不需要。我不需要理解也不需要同伴，我需要的只是镜子。'这个世界上还有像我一样的人' 只要明确了这样的概念，那么接下来会发生什么都无所谓。”海东大树稍稍眯起眼睛，不过他在看向窗外已经淌满浑浊雨水的街道。

“…啊。确实。”门矢士难得地不抱有杀意地去凑近海东大树的脸，亲吻他巧舌如簧，并且终究会重新归于冰冷的唇。然后他松开了钳制海东大树脖颈的手，像是被他的说辞短暂地感动，然后打算推迟献祭的时间。

门矢士把方才打斗时候踢到一边的椅子用沾满泥土的鞋尖重新踹到桌边之后，才重新和海东大树一样坐下。而海东大树已经点燃了一支香烟，是他惯抽的那种。

海东大树的骨头细得可怜，连带其上包括的脂肪和皮肉都少得不像话。抽烟时候夹在指间的白色烟卷，如果不细看的话或许还会以为那是根来自和他一样消瘦尸体的手指。烟草燃烧产生的烟雾中夹杂着的一丝丝薄荷香气，像是在冬已经冻结到中流层也依然要坚持溯行回到上游的鱼。

海东大树用嶙峋的眼眶去看向门矢士，然后询问。

“士在想什么？”

<9>  
十六岁的门矢士在凌晨时分醒来。他摸了摸自己的脸颊，确保自己的存活。

门矢士打开冰箱上层的门。冰箱的内容物只有一种，瓶装的纯净水。毫无杂质的透明液体被冰箱内灯的光线射穿，在地板上投影出像是水槽一样粼粼的折射。他让冰冷的水流冲刷像是刚刚咽下去一大口黏糊糊死亡的喉咙的同时，眼角余光在房间内无所事事地乱瞥，并且看到了虚掩着的浴室门缝里透出的光芒。

门矢士站在原地静止了一会儿，然后他拿着还有一半容量的矿泉水瓶走进浴室。

浴室内的空气干燥冰冷，就算是刻意调整成昏黄色光类自然光的灯管也拯救不了这个场景。像是他之前在报纸上看到的，警方打开的某公司附属用来隐藏事故死工人尸体的冷藏库内的氛围。

并且和那篇报道类似。几个小时前还穿着白色衬衫的少年确实获得了脱离现世之海的翅膀，用一条勒在自己脖子上打了结的湿毛巾。

用湿毛巾自杀是很需要勇气的一种死法，门矢士知道这样的事实。是比在浴缸里淹死，用剔骨刀割断手腕，从顶楼一跃而下都要更为痛苦和难熬的死法。打湿的毛巾在因为缺乏氧气而虚弱的人的手中是无法彻底发挥作用的，所以只能在完全清醒的情况下为自己垫好死亡的踏板。具体操作大概就是，在把毛巾系到脖子上的同时打上一个移动结，之后用足以折断颈椎骨的力道和勇气狠狠拉扯留出的长边，让毛巾和脖颈去争夺那仅存的一点缝隙，并且期待毛巾的胜利。走到这一步的话就完全没用退路可言，况且，在这种情况下，死才是真正的解脱。

门矢士站在门口，眨了眨眼，用大概十五秒的时间来确认眼前的现实。他并非是畏惧死亡，他只是——对于这样简单就可以呈现出来的死亡有点惊讶而已。

然后门矢士顺手把矿泉水瓶丢进了浴缸里，在他走到用和他们初见时候类似姿势躺倒在地上的少年身边时，或许水瓶还没有到达浴缸底端。他捞起少年纤细而脆弱的脖颈，像是绝望的淘金者在沙河里用尽最后一丝力气捞起一盆浮沙。

然后他亲吻了少年的额头，和亲吻冰冷的空气毫无区别。

<10>  
“谁知道呢，或许是士其实不想杀我吧？”

海东大树挂上一副比初冬橱窗上的冰霜还要容易抹去的笑容，然后伸长胳膊，把手中的烟头按在门矢士搭在桌沿的那只手的手背上。但是在门矢士打算攥住他的手腕把他甩开之前又轻而易举地放弃，只留下一个边缘规整，死气沉沉的烬印。

“要我说啊，士。你的记忆可不一定是真的值得信赖的东西。”海东大树嗅了嗅已经熄灭的烟卷末端，像是在试图询问刚刚燃烧过人类组织皮肤的火星有何感想。但是他很快就厌倦了，立刻把烟头扔进了垃圾桶里。

“他。我是说。真正的那个他。真的被士救——啊，你不喜欢这个词吧？但是我很喜欢，那么就继续好了。真的被士救回去了吗。”海东大树从椅子上站起来，跨过不过一米长度的桌边相距的距离，去看向正在把珐琅袖扣摘下来按在伤口上的门矢士。“说到底你连他的名字都不知道。到底是他曾经告诉过你而你忘记了，还是说你根本就没有和他深刻交谈的机会呢。”

“这不是你该考虑的东西。如果不想我再把那柄剔骨刀插进你的胸膛，就闭嘴，然后自己去死。”门矢士狠狠皱起眉，抄起桌上金属的蛋糕碟砸向海东大树的眉心，但是很遗憾，被他偏一偏头就已经躲开了。

“而士又怎么知道，那个人不是我。”海东大树终于走到了门矢士的面前，这个过程漫长而煎熬，就像要强行撕裂开两颗已经纠缠在一起的树。

“要杀死我的士。就像是在弥补好多年之前，没能亲手杀死他的遗憾一样。士这么敏锐，看到他的第一眼就知道他是同类吧？但是士又傲慢得要死。'这个世界上只要有我这样的人一个就够了'，之类的。虽然在因为孤独而痛苦，但是又割舍不掉因为孤独而到来的这份，'自己是独一无二的'这份殊荣。”

海东大树的目光越过门矢士，去看向窗外的一颗不知道被哪家小孩遗弃的皮球。

“说到底，士也只是想反抗而已吧。通过杀死一个又一个好不容易发现的同类，来反抗这个世界规定的，也被大多数人认可的，“人只有有同伴才能活下去”的，这样的准则。真是傲慢而扭曲，同时毫无作用的反抗。这样的行径，除了让你自己变成杀人犯以外，还有什么用处呢。”

“但是我允许。我允许士杀死我，不管是过去的我，现在的我，还是未来的我。”海东大树忽然把目光转向门矢士，言辞和视线都凌冽得像是要作为最后留在世上的证据。

“毕竟士只有在杀掉我之后，才会爱我吧。”

<11>  
门矢士提着打包好的撒了无花果果干的柑橘蛋糕，从蛋糕店走出来的时候，雨还在下。在撑开透明雨伞的同时，店内唱片流淌而出的乐声有几句钻进他的耳朵。

“Bye bye baby blue, I wish you could see the wicked truth。”

然后他撑开雨伞，走进雨水和时间一起混合成漫长洪流的世界中。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：辅助解读
> 
> 文中关于“幻觉”和“现实”的分歧点主要有两个。一是十六岁的门矢士时候到底有没有把少年带回家；二是现在的门矢士在一开始到底有没有杀死海东大树。无论是从幻觉到现实，还是从现实到幻觉，亦或者均是幻觉或者均是现实，都会得出不同的结论，而海东大树是不是那个少年的这一推论也会发生改变。但是门矢士要杀死海东大树和那个少年的原发理由是不会改变的。
> 
> 标题的英文单词释义是“自杀者”。
> 
> Summary的内容取自《漫长的告别》中，侦探主角对一个杀了自己曾经爱人的现在妻子，和了解到这份真相的自己丈夫的女人的回想。
> 
> 结尾的歌词取自Class Animals的《The Other Side of Paradise》，中文翻译为“再见了我有着婴儿蓝眼眸的爱人，希望你能看清这邪恶的真相。”
> 
> 就是这样，阅读愉快。


End file.
